My heart to your beat
by 1147694
Summary: [1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen.] Sasuke x Naruto 100 ficlets. And now they can love each other the way they meant to.
1. sunrise

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus – PG13/T, General/Romance, Canon, 1/100  
Warnings: Mild profanity, boy x boy love, mild mature themes (notes: implied intercourse)  
Word count: 288  
Theme: sunrise (802)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of love and life.

**x. sunrise**

Naruto was sleeping, sprawled across his bed in his tiny bedroom, and what was more, Sasuke was sprawled over him.

Naruto shifted.

When his back hit Sasuke's chest, his sleeping unconscious realized something was wrong.

It had something to do with the sunlight starting vague warmth on his skin, it had something to do with the other body in bed with him, and with the hand casually resting on his hip like it belonged there and had always belonged there.

Blue eyes opened, and Naruto turned over to find a somewhat groggy, yet as always, readily alert Sasuke Uchiha rousing from sleep. Dark eyes studied Naruto, and the odd expression on Naruto's face.

"What?" Sasuke asked, slightly gruff voice halfway between irritable and concerned.

Naruto placed a palm on Sasuke's t-shirt covered chest, and Sasuke allowed himself to love the warmth of the hand through the cloth.

Naruto turned in bed again, to stare out the window. At the pink-bleeding-golden sky, at the rising orb hovering at the horizon, at the light spilling across the land and into his very own room, the dull light illuminating his and Sasuke's bodies.

Sasuke had never stayed until sunrise.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's shirt on his unclothed back acutely, and Naruto knew that Sasuke's shirt had definitely been on the floor the last time they were both awake.

Sasuke had not only stayed, but he had _come back_ to bed and back to Naruto.

"It's sunrise," Naruto said, still watching the sky.

A faint snort came from behind him. "No shit, dobe."

Naruto smiled as he turned back to lightly shove Sasuke for saying that. "And you're still here," Naruto said.

Onyx eyes closed, and then opened again. "Yeah."


	2. with deadly accuracy

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: G/K, General/Romance, Canon, 2/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, violence (note: very light violence)  
Word count: 318  
Theme: with deadly accuracy (960)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. with deadly accuracy**

Sasuke Uchiha was viciously throwing kunai at the wooden training targets, deeply embedding the knives in the wooden circles upon the violent impact.

It was a mindless activity, almost. The targets didn't move, didn't offer any resistance, and for someone with the Sharingan, it was child's play. Simple, easy, one-two-three.

No one was there to see the next three kunai he threw with particular force.

He was training alone, _again._

Sasuke knew Sakura would train with him if he asked. But he didn't, and Sasuke was almost regretful. Sakura had a life now that wasn't so intertwined with the former Team 7. But she still loved them- him and Naruto- fiercely, unwaveringly. And Sasuke almost smiled at that.

The one person that Sasuke Uchiha _would_ train with- was not here. The almost-smile slid off his face and Sasuke grit his teeth hard as he was reminded why exactly he was training alone.

So here he was, gracefully lobbing sets of three kunai through the air with deadly accuracy, listening for the somewhat-satisfying thuds that inevitably followed his throws.

Three kunai, three thuds. _One. Two. Three._

_Four._

Sasuke stilled and stared at the fourth kunai, the kunai that he hadn't thrown, lodged next to his in the wood- and _knew_, even before arms wrapped around his waist, even before Sasuke pulled himself brusquely out of those arms.

"You're back early." Sasuke said, careful to inject a little annoyance in the monotone.

The young man in front of him grinned, hooking thumbs into the pockets of his standard-issue pants. "What if I am?" Naruto asked, slightly cheekily.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for another moment and then said, "You missed me."

(Because Naruto hit targets with deadly accuracy, too.)

Sasuke frowned a little, but conceded as he stepped forward to pull Naruto to him. Settling Naruto against himself, Sasuke felt the other boy smiling into his neck.


	3. say it

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus, General/Romance/Angst, Canon, 3/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, violence (note: kissing, very light violence)  
Word count: 373  
Theme: say it (703)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. say it**

On the grass, it is a mess of limbs and sweat and hands clenching and fists punching hard, a mess of glinting sharp edges and electricity between bodies. He on top is panting, but not much, perspiration slicking dark hair against a pale forehead while lips quirk in a vaguely arrogant, triumphant gesture. He on bottom is dismayed to be so and he is annoyed that he had let a knife be pressed to his tanned throat.

Sasuke, with his body over Naruto's- feeling the other boy's breathing- presses the blade that is deftly held by his hand closer to the tan skin, and watches as Naruto's blue eyes flick downward and then back upward to meet his own steady gaze.

It suddenly strikes Sasuke how easy it would be to sink the sharpness he held to part skin and flesh and vessels.

The thought brings a sick feeling settling near his stomach, and Sasuke registers the jump underneath his knife as Naruto swallows, but mostly Sasuke can only see the blue that is staring back at him.

Naruto has stopped moving.

Sasuke jerks the knife away from his teammate-friend-lover's throat, drops the blade next to Naruto's head, and forces his hands, which are palm-to-grass to prop him up over Naruto, to not shake in anger-or-fear-or-shame-or guilt-or-god-knows-what.

"Say it," Sasuke says, a tiny almost-not-there line of despair deep, deep, deep beneath, tracing his words.

Naruto looks uncertainly up at him, brows slightly furrowed. "Uh, you win?"

Sasuke half-smiles because Naruto is such an _idiot _sometimes. "The other _it_," Sasuke says, and he surprises himself with the quiet intensity of his voice.

Naruto looks surprised, like he understands now, why Sasuke dropped the blade, why Sasuke is rigid and tense above him, why Sasuke's eyes are glittering darkly.

Naruto smiles, because pinpricks of warmth are poking at his insides, because he never minded saying it. "I love you."

Sasuke exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding and lets himself down to meet lips with his lover. Sasuke lets the pale hand not cupping Naruto's cheek push between their two intertwined bodies, to Naruto's chest. He lays his palm over the Naruto's heart, so that he can feel it beating.


	4. stop it with the negative waves

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T, General/Humor/Romance, Canon, 4/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, profanity  
Word count: 242  
Theme: stop it with the negative waves (788)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. stop it with the negative waves**

Naruto walked into the restaurant, blue eyes scanning the premises for his boyfriend. His gaze fell on a brooding dark-haired and pale-skinned young man, sitting alone at a table at the far end of the room, and Naruto's face brightened.

It would seem that Naruto's general happiness wasn't shared by the glowering Uchiha who looked up to acknowledge Naruto's presence.

"You're lookin' gloomy." Naruto remarked, sliding himself into the booth next to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't reply, but propped his elbows on the table and laced pale fingers together in front of his face. He was frowning at a point past his hands, past Naruto.

"What's up, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked, poking at his best-friend-and-lover.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Sasss'ke-" Naruto dragged out the name playfully. Sasuke winced at the whining tone. But Naruto pretended not to notice. "You're having a bad day." Naruto said, sympathetic but still cheerful.

Sasuke muttered something about 'screw Kakashi' and 'fucking mission' and 'damn Hokage'. Naruto patted his shoulder, and then scooted closer.

"Damn, I can feel the negative waves just rolling off you." Naruto joked. Naruto waved his hands around. "Oooh, it's Sasuke radiating the bad, bad vibes-"

Sasuke turned to glare half-heartedly at the blond young man next to him who shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Just teasing, Sasuke-bastard." Naruto amended, sneaking an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Hn."

Even with such a typically grumpy-Sasuke answer, Naruto thought that the vibes had lessened somewhat.


	5. nightmare

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG/K plus, General/Romance/Angst, Canon, 5/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, mature themes (notes: implied violence)  
Word count: 301  
Theme: nightmare (543)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

**x. nightmare**

(even as nightmares plague, linger, and haunt)

When Naruto abruptly wakes up in the middle of the night, as he is prone to do every so often, it is with eyes wide and halfway to wet, with his t-shirt plastered to his back because of sweat, and with fists clenched so hard his fingers are stiff when he releases them. He is not crying, he is not whimpering- for once his mouth is not running loud and boisterous and aggravating.

Instead it is the bang-bang-banging of his heart that resounds.

But then Naruto will realize instantly that there are arms wrapped tightly, almost regretfully, around his waist, and his back is pressed against someone's chest, and someone is pressing their face into his hair. The someone will be Sasuke, and Sasuke will mutter a slightly-irritated "Usuratonkachi." But the arms will hold him closer, and Naruto will _know_.

The rapid drumbeat his heart set up will slow, and they'll sleep again.

In the morning, there will be no mention of the affection, nothing as Sasuke arises without a word, disentangling their bodies. Nothing as Naruto inevitably follows ten minutes later, nothing as they dress and eat and make their way out of Naruto's apartment, or perhaps it is Sasuke's mansion.

They don't make any mention of it, not the morning after, not ever.

But next week, when Sasuke will wake up in a similar fashion- tense and sweaty and with a staccato pulse- Sasuke will find that Naruto is half laying on him, being a comfortable warm weight. Naruto will be pressing sleepy lips gently on Sasuke's neck and on the angle of Sasuke's jaw. Their hands will be intertwined, because Naruto likes that sort of thing and knows that deep down, Sasuke doesn't mind.

(they will wake up loved)


	6. up a lazy river with me

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T, General/Romance/Angst, Canon, 6/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, profanity  
Word count: 356  
Theme: up a lazy river with me (914)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

Author's note 2: For _nates _who inflated my ego to ghastly proportions. But it did "inspire me to get off my butt and write the other 95 drabbles due".

Thank you _nates_. 94 left.

**x. up a lazy river with me**

Sasuke sat in the shade. But even under the canopy of the old tree, Sasuke wasn't veiled in the complete shadow that he would have preferred. Pale skin was dappled with the gold that filtered through; sunshine that was unasked for, but sunshine that he would let stay.

And as the early summer sun declined from its meridian, Sasuke realized he'd been watching Naruto swim in the river for longer that Sasuke would like to admit.

But Naruto was no longer paddling around like some idiot puppy, and rather lay quite still floating in the glittering water, and Sasuke wondered if the moron had fallen asleep.

Sasuke watched a moment longer before standing up and wading slowly through the river, shorts t-shirt and all, until he was wet to his stomach, standing in front of his floating lover.

And as Sasuke had thought, the moron really was asleep. Eyelids were closed over the brilliant blue eyes and the bare chest rose and fell with gentle movement. Sasuke studied the sleeping face for another moment.

They said people looked younger when they slept.

Sasuke decided his lover didn't.

Naruto looked like… Naruto.

The longer Sasuke looked, the more an uncomfortable feeling crept up in his chest. The way Naruto lay so motionlessly in the water, _the way he's unconscious and you're watching_, the way the river was lazily moving the still frame away from where Sasuke was standing, _the way he's floating away from you_.

Sasuke didn't like the way the old dull ache pressed at him.

Sasuke didn't like the way he remembered things he didn't want to remember.

So Sasuke waded forward and the water rose to his chest. So Sasuke slid arms under the motionless body, intending carrying his sleeping idiot to shore and back to a little apartment in Konohagakure.

He intended to

but Naruto woke up and accused him bastard-are-you-trying-to-drown-me? as Sasuke half-expected his idiot would.

Naruto half-heartedly pounded at Sasuke's t-shirt-covered chest and asked confusedly in his sleep-roughened voice: the-fuck-are-you-doing? why-the-hell-are-you-carrying-me?

Sasuke half-smiled

and told him, Because this is what I should have done.


	7. are you sure?

Disclaimer: No legal claim to Naruto, not making profit through this.  
Basics: PG13/T, General/Romance, Canon, 7/100  
Warnings: boy x boy love, profanity  
Word count: 171  
Theme: are you sure? (45)

Author's note: 1000!theme challenge from Mint Pizza Queen. Organized into 10 fics, 100 ch each. They're loosely related, held together by an umbrella theme of life and love.

Author's note 2: I think… I think _nates_ deserves this one too.

**x. are you sure?**

When Sasuke opened the door, it was Naruto.

( Naruto standing in rain- blond locks plastered wetly to his forehead, silver raindrops clinging to scarred cheeks- Naruto grinning.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke leaning against the doorway, Sasuke asking shortly.

"Bastard. What a shitty greeting." Naruto replying, Naruto sticking out his tongue.

"That didn't answer the question, idiot." Sasuke telling Naruto, Sasuke frowning.

"Want me to leave?" Naruto asking, Naruto frowning.

"Yes." )

When Sasuke started to close the door, it was Naruto who stopped it.

( Naruto poking his blond head in and Sasuke regarding Naruto expressionlessly.

"Really?" Naruto asking.

Wordless. Sasuke not replying. )

When the hint of Sasuke-faintly-quirking-up-lips was caught,  
Naruto smiled widely, satisfied. Naruto stepped the rest of the way into Sasuke's house and closed the door on the gray and raining skies behind him.

( Naruto opening his arms, asking: "Hug?"

Sasuke turning away, refusing: "No." Sasuke pausing. "You're wet."

Mischievously, arms wrap around Sasuke anyway. "Deal with it." )

_i-know-what-you-really-mean._


End file.
